1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool boxes, and especially to tool boxes that are attached to a truck bed, e.g., the bed of a pickup truck. The present invention overcomes many difficulties that occur with prior art tool boxes including wind and water tightness at highway speeds, hinge problems, structural and dimensional limitations, etc.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents relate to tool boxes, tool chests and tool storage units:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,865 describes a utility container comprising a container body, a plurality of drawers, a plurality of drawer guide inserts and a slide cover, the slide cover being substantially biplanar to enclose the front and top of the container body, one edge of the cover being wrapped around the rear panel of the container body and the other edge being wrapped around the bottom of the container body to limit displacement of the cover relative to the container to a lateral sliding displacement, and the plurality of drawers and drawer guide inserts being easily removed and rearranged or replaced with a recording tape cassette or cartridge storage insert. Two or more such containers may be stacked on one anther by way of a slot and raised rear wall member. In addition, the drawers may be individually removed and temporarily stacked in the top of the container rear wall for improved access to contents. The cover may be locked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,158 describes a tool box for small hand tools and associated items, which opens up from the front as well as the top and which is provided with supporting elements for holding certain tools contained therein in an upright position. The tool box includes a bottom wall, a back wall, a pair of opposed side walls, a top cover which is hingedly connected at its back edge to the back wall and which is provided with a built-in storage compartment and a front cover which is hindgedly connected at its bottom edge to a front plate and which includes a strip magnet on its inside surface on which can be mounted metal tools. A shelf having a plurality of holes into which can be inserted tools and suspended therein in an upright position is mounted inside the tool box near the top and a removable tray having adjustable compartments is seated on a shelf inside the tool box near the bottom. A pull-out drawer having adjustable compartments is located underneath the tray. The tool box lends itself to an orderly arrangement of the tools and items being stored. In addition when the covers are opened, all of the tools suspended on the shelf near the top and mounted on the strip magnet are clearly visible and easily accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,470 describes a tackle box that has superposed interlinked trays which are stacked inside of the box when it is closed and which are moved into a staggered opened out configuration by cantilever linkages when the box is opened. The trays are made of a clear plastic material capable of transmitting light by edge lighting. The uppermost and lowermost trays have central compartments receiving respective self-contained flashlight-type light fittings each with a light bulb received in a socket formed in the base wall of the respective tray. When activated, the respective light bulbs light the respective trays be edge lighting. The light fittings have plunger-type switches projecting upwardly for actuation by the tackle box lid and the intermediate tray respectfully so that the lighting system is automatically actuated when the box is opened. The switches can be permanently positioned in an off condition for daylight use. The light fittings may be removed for independent use as flashlights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,330 describes a tool box designed to be size adjustable and for disassembly for easy storage and shipment. It has a removable center compartment and a pair of preferably identical end storage compartments adapted for conforming straddle bed fitting in the bed of a pickup. The center section may be used for wide tool boxes, and as well may be removed for narrow bed tool boxes, and as well may be removed for storage. Thus, significant advantages of the three-piece straddle bed tool box are achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,108 describes a tool box having a plurality of trays stackable therein providing a snug fit for each of the trays located therein so as to prevent any lateral movement of the trays as the tool box is moved. Further, a topmost tray is engaged the lid of the tool box when the lid is closed, thereby preventing any vertical movement of the trays as the tool box is moved. In this manner, the contents of each compartment of each tray remain in place even if the tool box is dropped as long as the lid does not open. Two latches on the front of the tool box prevent the lid from opening as the tool box is moved about.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,961 describes a chest for use in a pickup truck including a chest bottom forming a compartment and having a rim extending around its open upper end. A chest top includes a frame adapted to matingly fit against the rim of the chest bottom and forms at least one frame opening therein. A chest lid is hinged to the chest top and is sized to fit in covering relation over the frame opening. The top frame and the chest bottom are detachably secured together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,584 describes a vehicle-mounted storage unit for use with a vehicle having a rear door, comprising a cabinet having front and back portions, a door in the front portion of the cabinet, a locking device for the door, a mounting device attached to the floor of a vehicle, and mounting means for attaching the cabinet to the mounting device such that the mounting means is located inside the cabinet such that the mounting means may be accessed only if the door is open, wherein the storage unit is located adjacent to a door of the vehicle, and the door in the front portion of the cabinet opens toward the door of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,047 describes a steel tool box that is encapsulated in a polyethylene shell comprising a base unit and a two piece drop front lid unit, which when closed and locked provide an air and water tight shell over the steel working area. The inner steel walls holding the drawer sliding and hanging fixtures are molded into the inner plastic walls of the base through a modified rotational molding process. Weight is significantly reduced by eliminating the outside steel walls of conventional steel tool boxes. This is possible through the modified molding process of parts into plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,463 describes a tool box in which tools, hardware, parts, and the like stored therein can be displayed, accessed, and retrieved in a quick, convenient, and efficient manner. Tools, hardware, and the like can be displayed and distinguished one from the other, accessed, removed, and stored quickly, and easily. The tool box has mating hinged container portions and mating hinged cover portions that may be pivotally opened for display, access, and retrieval of tools, hardware, and the like stored therein. Display storage cases may be removably and pivotally adjoined one to the other. The tool box is durable, light weight, inexpensive, safe to use, attractive, sturdy, and of simple construction, and may be of metal, such as aluminum or steel, thermoplastics, thermosetting polymers, rubber, or other suitable material or combination thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,097 describes a tool box including a bin section for receipt of tools, trays and removable containers or compartments. A hinged lid fits onto the bin portion of the tool box and is designed to retain the various containers and trays in position when closed. The area of the lid is enclosed within the profile of the base of the bin to facilitate sitting and standing thereon and to increase stability of the assembly.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.